


A Past Unspoken Of

by LuciaWilt



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Badass Summoner, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy character, Gen, I just wanted to write badass summoner lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Valter had another thing coming if he thought he could take her down.





	A Past Unspoken Of

**Author's Note:**

> Ephraim, Ike, and Soren still elude me. But to be honest, this was just an excuse to write a bad ass summoner. Plus, I just summoned Eirika recently so I said why not. So enjoy!

Anna walked quietly into the meeting room. Alfonse and Sharena were already there. Behind Anna walked the people that would be joining them on this mission. Camus and Xander were the only men aside from Alfonse. They were rather outnumbered with Titania, Tiki, Azura, Julia and…

“Who are we missing?” Sharena questioned the room. She was still pouting that she wouldn’t becoming along with the rest of them, but the Fensalir was still being repaired, so she would have to stay behind. Anna was about to answer her question when the doors to the room slammed open once again. The frazzled woman that rushed through the doors was not from their world, but none of them minded. “Oh! Our loving summoner!” Sharena squealed with happiness while rushing to the woman’s side. Times like these really highlighted how lonely Sharena really was. Their future friend was 21 years old, about 6 years older than Sharena; yet the princess just wanted a friend. 

Behind the hugging pair, another head poked through the door. Eirika was a new summons. She was a delicate and fast young woman. But that wasn’t what they were bringing her along for. No, it was because Eirika knew who they were about to recruit. While she did not agree with the man’s ideology, even she could not disagree he was powerful. Eirika wanted to come along for the ride to point out his weaknesses and maybe even land a hit on him herself. 

“Alright. Now that we have everyone, let us get started.” She said, pulling herself away from Sharena and walking towards the meeting table. The map of the local area was rolled out so everyone standing around it could see. Sometimes it really hit her. She had been with them for almost a year now. After a few months, Alfonse and Chrom both decided she needed some training. That was how she herself ended up as one of their more rounded fighters. Now she didn’t have to sit on the sidelines and watch others fight their battles. She could be right in the thick of it. “So we are searching for this man. His name is Valter right?” She asked, turning towards Eirika. When she summoned the princess, they became fast friends. For what reason, she was unsure of. But she was always happy to have someone to go to in this world; though many of the heroes were happy to speak with her. 

“Yes. He was one of the strongest Generals on the continent. A vicious man, he rode a different breed of Wyvern that looks nothing like you would think.” They had Cherche and a few others that rode such a beast in their army. It made her wonder what Valter’s was like. “He often wields either a silver lance or a cursed spear that can heighten the damage he can give.” She was quiet for a moment before glancing over to the woman that were coming with them. Her eyes hardened in what could only be a protective glint when looking at Julia and the youthful looking Tiki. Even Azura got the glance, knowing that Titania would snap a man’s neck before letting him get near her. Not that the others wouldn’t, it was just they were not very physical woman at first glance.

The woman from the future standing next to her would be fine, or at least she expected for her to be. She was taller and older; not exactly Valter’s cup of tea. Eirika looked over to Camus and Xander, both quiet. 

“I see.” Eirika like that about the woman standing next to her. When questions needed to be asked, she would ask them. Otherwise, she would stay silent, not prodding into business that didn’t needed to be prodded into. “Well if that is all, we will leave for the last area he was spotted at in thirty minutes.” With that, the conversation was finished.

~’~

Alfonse decided to stay behind, as much as he wanted to go and protect her. Yes. He wanted to protect her. She wasn’t from their time, from their world. She didn’t know war with swords and spears. The story she spun of her world had flying metal machines and weapons that would kill in one blow with a tiny metal capsule. But the warriors that were sent out with her were the strongest of the crop in their army. She would be safe.

That was all he could hope for.

So he watched as she got into the saddle behind Xander. Eirika sat behind Camus while Julia was placed into the saddle behind Titania. Up in the air, Tiki carried Azura. Before long, they were gone from sight. He had to believe they would bring Valter back on their side. If the man was strong as rumored to be, it would be a boon against Veronica. 

~’~

The specific sound of Tiki’s roar in the sky caused Titania, Camus, and Xander all to pull on their reins. The horses came to a stop right before the trees disappeared. They made it to a desert like area. She could see through the tree line some movement by an outcropping of large pillar like stone structures. They were natural and big enough to hide behind. That could be a bonus for them but also a large pain in her ass. They could hide behind them, but so could the enemy. While waiting for Tiki and Azura to land near them, she pulled out the spy glass Anna bought her some weeks ago. The heavy feeling of her bow on her back and the spear tied beside it burned; burned, waiting to be used in battle. Since she started training, her prowess in battle only got better and better. It helped that the best warriors from different dimensions were there to help as well.

“I see them. Does Valter have long hair?” She asked aloud, knowing that Eirika would get the question.

“Yes. His hair is a sort of greenish color. Almost looks silver. His skin is rather pallor and his armor is a reddish purple tone.” Well her description was spot on. The man could have been good looking at some point in his life, but was only creepy at this point. 

“Alright.” Once Tiki and Azura landed, she explained the plan then led them forwards. A quick charge, taking the enemy off guard would work the best at this point. When they got close enough, those that usually did not fight on horseback would hop off, but stay behind Titania, Xander, Camus, and Tiki. 

Once they were close enough, she pulled a silver tipped arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and fired. It spun through the air and pierced the side of Valter’s mount. The man shuffled some from the animal crying in pain before glancing up. By that point, everyone was already engaged in battle. She had jumped off of Xander’s horse and was facing an enemy mage when everything suddenly went upside down. Only when she looked up where someone had a grip on her ankle did she realize Valter had grabbed her. Well, his Wyvern grabbed her. It was flying up and up in the air with her leg in its mouth. “Shit!” She screamed, starting to flail and thrash about to get away. But Valter just laughed, a sound that caused her skin to crawl with anxiety. 

“Oh how I love my prey to fight. It makes the hunt that much more enjoyable.” They went a bit further up before she was able to move free. But then she was plummeting back to the ground. Thankfully, Tiki noticed and flew up to catch her before she splattered like a cracked egg. During that little escapade, reinforcements had shown up, taking everyone’s attention again; everyone’s except Valter’s. He seemed to have caught sight of both her and Eirika. His Wyvern swooped down, heading straight towards the princess who was currently locked in combat. 

“No you don’t!” It was her spear she threw this time. The tip flew true and straight into the hind leg of the Wyvern. It roared before landing rather hard upon the earth, sending Valter flying and rolling. The long haired male himself growled while spotting her. The cursed spear in his hand seemed to glow with black and red flames as he came at her. “If you want her, you have to go through me first!”

And just like they, they were locked in combat. The sound of their weapons bouncing off one another sounded against the sand. Back and forth they went. However, it was rather obvious whose weapon was better made. Hers broke quickly in their battle, resulting her to having to disarm him. Once his lance was thrown to the side, it was hand to hand combat. 

Now she was a little hesitant. She often sparred with Xander; someone that was quite a bit bulkier than her. But he never meant to really harm her. At this point, that was exactly what Valter wanted to do. 

The first punch he threw, she was able to dodge it fairly easily. He was large so it was telegraphed well. However, the kick came faster than she was expecting. It hit her ribs square and center, sending her flying backwards. It took the wind right out of her. But she couldn’t let it affect her. His booted foot came slamming down onto the ground right where the center of her chest was before she rolled out of the way. Valter’s face was twisted into a wicked grin.

“Yes, grovel before me.” 

“I don’t think so.” And the fight was back on. He was a good opponent, no surprise that Erikia said he was a strong General. However, his hand to hand combat skills were not as good as his skills with a lance. He was far slower than her, mainly from his bulk. Before long, she had him on the ground. From there, she had to act quickly.

The last time she used the Askrian ancient crystal, it was in their battle against Berkut; and Camus and Xander before that. She straddled Valter’s hips and let the crystal hang above the man’s face. She had ended up putting it on a chord to wear like a necklace considering she was the only one that could wield it for some reason.

“What are you doing to him?” Eirika asked from somewhere behind her. The fighting had stopped, allowing the others to huddle around them. Camus and Xander where weary, still unsure of the power of the crystal. Though they had not attacked anyone in the army since their original battles, they did not want Valter getting back up.

“This crystal will not change their personality, but it will stop them from attacking anyone within the army. It is more a precautionary measure than anything else. I know those two,” she jutted a thumb over her shoulder towards Camus and Xander. “They won’t attack us. They mainly came to our side based on our fighting merits. This fool. I don’t know. It is unfortunate that it won’t change his personality though.” She finished while getting off the General. He groaned, rubbing his head before standing as well. At first, she was worried that the crystal had not worked; with the way he glared at her and Erikia. But he did not move to fight. Instead, he just sighed, that wicked smile forming on his face again.

“It seems as though you have beat me fair and square.” 


End file.
